Cliche Fanfics
by Anonymouswriter713
Summary: Basically all of the usual romance cliche fanfics found on the internet! Spin the bottle, truth or dare, Jock and nerd etc. In the manga and anime world with different shipping each time! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.


**CCliche fanfics**

 **Hi guys! Okay, please don't shoot me, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while and I'm making a new one, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head!**

 **Anyway, this will be the manga characters and the anime characters, different shippings each time. This first chapter will be with the anime characters and the shippings are: ContestShipping, PokeShipping and IkariShipping. I hope you like it!**

 _Spin The Bottle_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"I'm bored." May moaned; Drew, Ash, Misty, Paul and Dawn were around hers for the night and it was only 10 o' clock.

"You're always bored, airhead." Drew said arrogantly (even though we all know it's just to get May's attention).

"Am not! And I'm not an airhead!"

"Really? Because, it seems like you are."

Just as May was about to protest again, Misty interrupted them.

"Please just shut up! Both of you! I'm tired of all your fighting!" It went silent as Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Paul rolled his eyes as May and Drew glared at each other, Dawn was doing her hair in the mirror, Ash was eating cookies on the sofa  
and Misty was staring at May's tank of baby Goldeen.

All of a sudden, after a few minutes silence, Dawn jumped out of her chair, consequently making everyone else in the room either jump (May, Drew and the Goldeen), glare or roll their eyes at her (Paul and Misty) or just carry on eating, being completely  
oblivious to what just happened (Ash).

"I know what to do!" Dawn yelled.

"What is this time, troublesome." Paul spoke, but he was still slightly intrigued as to what she would say, he was bored too, so he needed something to do.

"We should play spin the bottle!" This got everyone's attention.

"No." Paul said.

"I'm up for it." Drew said, smirking at May.

"No!" May said, even though she had no idea what it was. Well, she said no until Drew said, "I bet I'll beat you." (He knew she didn't know what it was, so he thought he would get her to join in.)

"Yes!" May shouted, glaring at Drew.

"I have no objections." Misty said, slightly blushing at Ash.

"What's that?" Ash replied innocently. Everyone facepalmed (including May)and Misty explained to him.

"Oh, okay then! We're all friends after all!"

"That's that then! Lets play!" Dawn exclaimed.

"But I don't want to play." Paul said.

"Wow, you must've been a fun kid." Drew mumbled under his breath, but he still felt Paul's steel hard glare going through his skull.

"But Paul~" Dawn whined and pulled her best Growlithe face. Paul glared back for a bit until he saw her bottom lip tremble and said,

"Fine, but only because I don't want you annoying me." Dawn smiled and ran to May's kitchen to get two bottles.

"Why've you got two?" May asked.

"One for the boys and one for the girls! I'm assuming you guys don't want to kiss the same gender?"

"No!" The boys said quickly, the girls shrugged, not really caring (but we all know they wanted to kiss the guy that they're in _love_ with ;))

They all sat in two separate circles, the girls on the left side, the boys on the right. Dawn passed an empty bottle to the boys and kept one herself. May spun the girls bottle and Drew spun the boys (May had found out how the game worked when Misty told  
Ash). The girls' bottle slowed down and eventually landed on Dawn, the boys' bottle slowed and landed on Drew. Dawn and Drew stood up as they looked at each other, Dawn blushed and Drew smirked (but it wasn't the type of smirk that he gave May- because  
that would be just _wrong_ ). Paul glared at Drew, and Drew's smirk slowly faded and he coughed awkwardly. Meanwhile, May's mind was exploding. She was so mad at Dawn for having to kiss Drew, but she was trying not to murder her since she didn't  
want to look jealous and she knew it wasn't Dawn's fault. So while May's mind was exploding and Paul was glaring, Dawn and Drew were very slowly walking closer together.

"This doesn't mean anything, right?" Dawn's heart was beating faster and faster by the second.

"No, of course not." Drew replied, his own heart practically being ripped up because his first kiss wasn't with his one true love (aka May).

"So, if this was, say, my first kiss, it wouldn't technically mean anything to either of us?"

"I guess not."

"Good

"This is your first kiss?" Paul said, dumbfounded.

"Um, yeah." Dawn said nervously.

"But I can't take your first kiss away from you!" Drew exclaimed, "I mean, it has to be with someone you love! And you don't love me do you?" Dawn felt all eyes turn to her.

"No!"

"Is the person you love in this room?" Misty said, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well then, why don't you kiss them!" May said excitedly. Dawn's eyes widened in shock.

"In front of everyone! No way!"

"What if we all closed our eyes?" Drew suggested.

"Well, that would be better, but the person I kiss can't tell anyone!" All the guys nodded and everyone closed their eyes. Dawn breathed in and out to calm herself down, and then slowly crouched in front of Paul, blushing. She took a deep breath in and  
placed her lips gently on top of his. Before Paul could react or kiss back (we all know it's the latter) Dawn pulled away and sat back down, blushing madly.

"You can all open your eyes now." She mumbled, everyone opened their eyes and looked at Paul, as if they knew she kissed him (well apart from Ash, who was just wondering why Paul was blushing slightly). Dawn however didn't notice this as she was staring  
at her feet, rocking back and forth whispering to herself "I kissed him, I can't believe I kissed him." It was silent until Drew said,

"Don't we still need to kiss?" Dawn looked up from her position and agreed silently. She stood up and walked over to Drew. She looked up at him and kissed him for half a second, then sat back down, rocking again. Drew blinked in surprise and said, "Well  
that was quick." And sat back down. May was fuming and Paul was ready to murder someone (*cough*Drew*cough*).

"Okay, next!" Misty said, trying to break the tension that was slowly building up in the room. She spun the bottle, as did Ash. This time it landed on Paul and May.

Now it was Dawn and Drew's time to get jealous.

Drew glared at Paul while Dawn was frowning, thinking, ' _I just kissed him! Why does she get to kiss him now? He's mine!_ ' Paul rolled his eyes at Drew and stood up, walking towards May. May blushed slightly and leant in, nervous.

"Wait!" Drew said, just before their lips touched.

"What?" Paul said, agitated, he just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Maybe May hasn't had her first kiss yet either."

"I have."

"What?!" Drew shouted, "When? Who? Why? Where? Wha-?" The poor guy looked so hurt you could practically _feel_ his heart break into millions of tiny pieces.

"Don't act so surprised, it's not like I'm not kissable."

"I didn't say that! I'm just shocked that you never told me!"

"Well, it never came up."

"But, but... who was it with? And when was it? Why did you kiss him?"

"It was with my childhood neighbour, Brendan, it was about three years ago and I kissed him because I was moving away, to here."

"So _you_ kissed _him_? _You_ made the first move?" By this time, the millions of tiny pieces of Drew's heart had shattered into billions of tiny pieces.

"Yeah, why are you asking all these questions anyway?"

"He's jealous." Misty said shortly, feeling very smug since she didn't have to kiss anyone... yet.

"Why are you jealous? I mean, it's not like you want to kiss me is it? Wait, is it?" Drew rubbed his hand on the back of his head, unsure of what to say. If he didn't confess now, then he might never confess, but if he did confess, it was in front of  
everyone.

"Drew?" May spoke gently, suddenly feeling very curious, does Drew want to kiss her?

"Okay. Fine. I like you. As in like, like you. I guess I wanted our first kiss to be special, but I guess this is fine too." Drew stood up quickly and cupped May's face in his hands. May's eyes were widening by the second as what Drew just said was sinking  
in. He leant in and pressed his lips up against hers, waiting and hoping for her to kiss back, when she didn't, he pulled back and lowered his head. May on the other hand was trying to process what had just happened.

"It's fine if you don't like me back, I just thought I should, you know, confess."

"No! I do like you back, I'm just very confused. When you said 'first kiss' I thought that included kiss on the cheek, because that's what I gave Brendan! Oh my Arceus, I've just had my first kiss! And with the guy I like as well! Oh my goodness!" While  
May was rambling on, Paul was rolling his eyes and whispering stuff like 'finally' and 'took their time'. Misty was smirking, Dawn was grinning happily and clapping, Ash was eating cookies and Drew was whispering to himself 'she likes me?' and 'Well  
of course she does! Who doesn't like me?' After a while, Paul got bored, went up to May and lightly pecked her on the lips, then he sat down again, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. May and Drew glared at him.

"Rude." May stated when she saw him wiping his mouth.

"Don't kiss my girlfriend!" Drew said.

"Girlfriend?" May asked.

"Well, I thought since we both confessed, we're together." May thought for a minute, then said,

"Only if you ask me out properly." Drew glared at her for a second before nodding in response and mumbling "fine.".

"Who's next?" Dawn said, breaking the silence that lay upon them. She and Paul spun the bottles.

It landed on Ash and Misty. Misty blushed deeply, while Ash, well Ash was still eating cookies, being completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Ash. Hey Ash." Drew said, poking said person.

"Huh?" Ash finally looked up at Drew, chewing a cookie.

"It's your turn. You have to kiss Misty."

"Oh, okay then." He got up and kissed Misty on the lips, he then sat back down to carry on eating cookies. Misty was fuming, she wanted a special kiss, just like all the others got, and all she got was a quick kiss! Wasn't she special enough to him?

May, noticing this anger, quickly formed a plan.

"Ash, the rules are that you have got to kiss her like you mean it, and it has to be more than 5 seconds." She said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, but what if I don't mean it? What if I don't want to ruin our friendship?" Misty's eyes softened.

"It's just a game." May replied.

"Okay then." Ash got up again and cupped Misty's face in his hands, just like Drew did to May, and kissed her softly on the lips, he stayed there for 5 seconds. The others were now expecting him to stop and sit back down. But that wasn't the case; he  
carried on kissing Misty for 15 more seconds, before stepping back. Everyone stared at him as he sat down, eating the cookies once more.

"Um... Okay then..." Paul said. Everything was silent again, but this time it wasn't awkward.

Paul and Dawn had subconsciously moved closer and closer together during this ordeal, until Dawn's head was resting on his shoulder.

May was sitting in Drew's lap, while playing with his hair.

Misty was touching her lips, mesmerised.

And Ash? Well, we all know what Ash was doing.

 **Done! I honestly have no idea what I have just written. I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense at all**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to be... *drum roll* Truth Or Dare! It is going to be with the animecharacters again!**

 **Please review! I love you lots!**

 **~Anonymouswriter713**


End file.
